


A Tradition

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Depressing Side [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha's Are Head, Beta's Are Worthless, Breeding, Breeding benches, Bussy Sex, Dean Is The Next King, Different Kingdoms, F/M, Forced Sex, Fucking, Impregnating, Impregnation, Kings and Queens, M/M, Mating, Mating sex, Omega's Are Sold, Royalty, Sex, Soulmates, bussy, male pussy, messed up, pussy, pussy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Dean is going to be the new King of Venatores (Hunters) and as the new King he must find a new Queen so he is to be set up and mated with five Omega's from other realms. He has have sex with all five of them and then end up with whoever gives birth to the most children, what happens when him and Castiel form an unwanted bond during the held mating?





	A Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Firmament - the Heavens or the sky, especially when regarded as a tangible thing.
> 
> Daemons - demons
> 
> Diem Communicationibus - the day of intercourse 
> 
> Tenebris Rubrum - dark red
> 
> Venenata- poisonous 
> 
> Post Hanc - afterlife 
> 
> Angelous - angels
> 
> Venatores - hunters

The sun was illuminous and welcoming, a perfect day to have the ceremony. 

All through the land of Firmament men and women gathered to see the crowning of the new Queen. The Winchester’s were the highest rulers of the land. The crown being passed down for generations. Now it was time for John Winchester’s eldest son to take over. Every realm would present the next King with their oldest daughter. 

The land of Daemones would be bringing fourth Ruby, she had long and luscious dark brown curls. Her bust was a nice size, not too big but something perfect to grab onto. Her stomach was flat and her ass was filled, it fit her dark red and black dress she wore for Diem Communicationibus. A black veil was set over her face but that didn’t hide her thick and dark red lipstick, a high brand that only the Daemones possessed, it was squeezed out of the venenata tenebris rubrum plant. If done wrong it could possibly mix in with the fluid that kills its prey and ultimately poison whoever places it upon their lips. She had walked through the laid out stone pathway to the gravel platform that the act would be done on. She showed no signs of fear, her head held high and her posture pristine. 

Tessa was the next to rise and follow Ruby in walking up to the breeding benches. She had wavy black curls and fair makeup. Her hips were narrow, not the best for childbearing but they would do fine. Her dress was an off white, a kind of creamy texture that was soft to feel. She had a headpiece that wrapped around her forehead to keep her hair away from her face. It was encrypted with the finest beads in Post Hanc. She came from a poorer and less fortunate district, her father Mortem or Death as they would call him behind his back, was a man of few words. He did not interfere with much, tired from the many years he spent killing his three brothers to claim the throne. Tessa would be their last chance at surviving and continuing their royalty line. 

Then there was Lisa, a beauty in the darkness, she was from relm Hominum. Dean, the soon to be King was especially thrilled to find out that she was going to be one of the possible choices for his Queen. She was a jem whom he had known for over eight years. The Venatores and the Hominum had been good allies for many moons. The ruler Robert who was known as Bobby by them had a solid relationship with John Winchester and an even stronger bond with Mary. It was always speculated that they fancied each other, but nothing had ever come of it. Mary was promised to John and Bobby was promised to Karen, later to Ellen after his first wife was murdered by a treterus Daemones. The two together had two children, Ash, the oldest, a Beta and Jo the youngest, an Alpha. Lisa was a one night stand that Bobby had in a time of desperate need. No matter her being a bastard, she was still a high and respectable person who was eligible for mating. She had a simple and wavy dress on, her pink silks gliding in the wind as she walked. Matching darker skinned flowers were tucked into her hair. She looked excited, her pink lips quirked into a smile as she shyly looked to Dean, the bachelor all this was for. 

The next girl looked downright terrified, Patience was her name and magic was her game. She was apart of Psychicorum, run by Missouri who had been a kind and generous ruler. Her granddaughter was the one of way being presented to Dean today. A dark purple gown was her designer outfit for today. Her brown eyes glancing everywhere along the stroll to the top of the hill. She was biting her dark lips, peeling the skin. Her young body would be perfect for bearing children, it was almost a fact that she would most likely become his neck bride and mate. But he still held hope, he didn’t want to mate with a child, the girl was barley 14 years old. 

The next contestant was a rare one, Castiel, a dashing and pretty young boy who was dressed in a light blue dress. His pale skin and dress contrasted with his dark black hair and his piercing eyes. Hi lips were bright from spit, he must have liked them a lot. Male Omega’s were very rare and most common in the Angelus kingdom. Dean remembers meeting his younger sister Anna who had bright red hair and gorgeous red eyes, almost none of them looked alike, something that no one seemed bothered by. 

Dean stood at the top of the steep hill, he was in a fancy tux that would soon be shed once the ceremony commenced. Sam was by his side at the time but once things really started going he would be asked to leave. 

Each of the prospectable Queens stood and took their place on the given five beds. 

John Winchester stood on the other side of Dean, the old and famous book that was always used at the beginning of the heat ceremony. 

John cleared his throat and everyone who was gathered around the hill quited and looked up to him. “Today we are here to find my son a rightful Queen, one that will be at his beck and call, one to take care of his heirs, one that will be able to birth strong and healthy children. We have five young and elajable Omega’s that will prove over the next nine months that they have what it takes to become the next Queen of Venatores. Let us begin.” He clothes the book and went over to the table that held the sparking blue liquid that would bring on the most powerful heat possible for an Omega. It was awful and painful but ended quickly and by the time Dean was done with them it should have ended. 

The Omega’s calmy dropped out of their dresses, faces solemn as they awaited their destiny. They slowly and elagany climbed onto the breeding benches dedicated to this act. Dean nodded to his father and started slipping off his clothes, John walking over to him and giving him a small bowl that held the amount needed to start Ruby’s heat.

His cock was free and standing to attention, ready to barey itself into the closest availed hole. He handed Ruby the mixture and she downed it, waiting exactly three seconds before her powerful scent of burning wood and blood filled the air. It wasn’t the most intoxicating blend he smelled but it would do. He grabbed hold of the sides of bench and lined his cock up with Ruby’s open hole that was now on display from her spread thighs. She moaned deeply, her hands going to his hips where they stayed while he pushed his dick in and out of her pussy. She wasn’t that touchy and Dean had to say he appreciated it, her mouth was clamped shut and her boobs bounced with the movement of Dean smacking into her. It was fast and before Dean knew it he was coming hard and thick into her vagina. He had taken a potion that would make sure he didn’t form a knot. But that didn’t stop Ruby from clenching around him tight enough to bring more come out of his dick. He gasped lightly when he was done, pulling out and quickly looking to his dad who tossed him an uncomfortable plug made out of wax that would be used to keep everything inside the Omega’s. Ruby’s eyes lost their glassiness and she stopped shaking, her breathing slowed and she let herself fall back against the table. 

Dean took a deep breath and walked over to his dad and then back to Tessa, letting the young girl take hold of the heavy bowl that held the heat mix. She shivered and keened, her legs fanning open and her hole starting to drip. Dean did the same thing he did to Ruby to Tessa, her hands clamping around Dean’s shoulder while her legs dangled uselessly by the sides of the tabel. She pushed herself into his thrusts, ‘uh’ ‘uh’ noises coming from her mouth as she was pounded and shoved against the table. Dean groaned as he spilled his load in her, Tessa’s arms unraveling from their hold on him and dropping to her sides. 

He looked to Lisa, her smile kind yet forced. He could tell that watching him be with other Omega’s was hurting his long time friend. But there was nothing he could do about it, this was his purpose and this was how it had to happen. John walked up to him this time, clearly he was looking at Lisa for far too long and John wanted him to move this along. He nodded out of respect to his father and took the bowl, his eyes staring long and hard at the blue florumal that was swishing in the stone bowl. He looked up to Lisa’s kind eyes and smiled. “Here” he whispered, handing off the heat drink. She smiled in return and drank it down, her body convulsing as it went down her throat. He growled low in his throat and took his position in front of her, helping as she wrapped her legs around Dean’s waist. He bent down and thrust inside her, sighing as her tight and warm pussy enveloped him. “Fuck yeah…” He pulled out and then back in, grunting at the feel. She whined and cried out as he pushed into her again, his speed increasing as she squeezed and fucked back onto his cock. He was disappointed with how fast he came but with the position for the lack of knot came fast release. He buried his face into her breasts, sucking on one while she moaned and let out breathy ‘ah’s. He came and sealed it off with a kiss, something he wished he could do all the time. The two of them locked eyes and in that moment they connected on a new level, both of them longing to become each others mate. 

Dean moved on like a zombie, entering Patiences body despite her cries in pain, the poor girl was far too young and Dean for one wanted it to be over as fast as possible. She tried her best not to make noises and she looked away from his face, he dreaded having her at a mate, at least the others could look at him while they mated. It was over far too slowly and as soon as he came he pulled out at fast as he could. 

Castiel was next and last, this whole thing was almost over. The young boy looked terrified, his breathing quickened when Dean looked at him and he averted his pretty blue ocean eyes. Dean handed the boy the drink and watched as he hesitantly drank it down, his mouth falling open and he eyes squeezed shut. His pussy clenched and dripped onto the bench, his legs shaking and his body thrumming. He whined and his head slammed back against the wooden bench, his face full of pleasure as he cried out pitifully. Dean assumed his position in front of the Omega boy, pulling the boys legs apart from where they were connected in a deathlock. “Strong for an Omega.” He joked, a smile forming his face. The guy was pretty cute and he was used to being around his younger brother so the joke came naturally. Castiel looked at him with glassy eyes, his pink and soft mouth open in a whine. Dean lifted his legs and found himself pleased with the fact that the Omega could bend his body so his legs could hang on Dean’s shoulders. Dean entered him slowly, aganizily slowly. Castiel gasped and grabbed onto Dean’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss that Dean was startled from. He blinked and thought about pulling away because Lisa was sure to be watching, but the kiss was good and Castiel felt all kinds of amazing. He pulled out, his cock brushing along the other boys walls, it felt wet and warm and Dean wanted to stay like that forever. Castiel moaned and moved his head so he was biting onto Dean’s shoulder, his eyes watering with how intensely he was being shoved into. “Fuck, you feel good.” he grunted, his eyes shutting. Cas keened, his breath leaving him in short huffs. Dean groaned and gasped as he felt something tug on Castiel’s hole, the Omega pulling back and looking at him in surprise. Dean looked down and saw what he was afraid of, his knot. “Fuck, the hell?” He tried to pull out but it was already too inflated and he couldn’t do it without tearing Castiel. He groaned annoyed, “fuck this.” He grabbed onto Castiel and slammed into him, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. The younger boy held onto him desperately and cried out with every slap of their skin. Dean felt his knot finish forming and Castiel grunt in pain as he came the hardest he’d come that day. The Omega clamped around him, his pussy clawing at his pulsing cock, milking everything from him. He gasped when it was over, looking at Castiel who was rubbing against him. 

Dean could hear his father's footsteps and when he looked up his dad was giving him a worried expression. He gave his father his own back, this never happened. The potion he was given was of the best ingredients and mixed by the finest of Witches. Rowena wouldn’t have messed up, she never did. 

Both men looked down to Castiel who was snuggly fit against Dean. “Father?” He whispered out unsurly. John shook his head, his eyes nervous. “I’ll summon Rowena.” 

The other Omega’s were looking at the two of them in confusion, Lisa looking close to tears as Castiel breathed in his scent. It was far too long before their trusty Witch walked through the crowd of curious people and to the hill where the breeding was taking place. She took one look at Dean and Castiel and let loose her “oh dear me” as her wide red curls bounced at her head shaking. “Not good…” She walked over to the two of them and felt both of their foreheads. “Seems the two of you have formed an emotional bond, not common but also not unheard of.” 

Dean was looking between her, Castiel and Lisa. “What does that mean?” 

She smirked, her lip curling on one side. “You two young lads are soul mates.” 

Castiel purred and curled closer to him while he looked heartbrokenly at Lisa. “What will this mean children wise?”

Rowena shrugged, “he will definitely be able to bear your kin. But there’s a possibility that one of the other Omega’s will have more.” She ran her hand through Castiel’s sweat soaked hair.  
“What will happen to him then?” Dean already knew it wasn’t going to be pretty and seeing the grim look on the short woman’s face confirmed it. “He will die.”


End file.
